prime_numbersfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:3primetime3/Extra Questions I want to share with you
Hi everyone, I also notice that many of you guys are not getting any of the secret achievements on the question of the day. It is interesting. They are kinda sorta easy to earn, sooooo hope you earn them soon! Are you interested in some extra credit? The following are extra credit questions to test your intelligence. One person an assigned question, so no copying and no calculators (well, duh). Refrain from using other materials also. Therefore, please write how you did each question on January 5, 2014. Blueeighthnote You are the genius of all of us here, so I will give the hardest question to you: *Kim and Jim are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. If you are not familiar with the game, it is played by two people who each use one hand and they display their fingers one of three symbols which mean either "Rock", "Paper", or "Scissors". If they show the same symbol they just play again. If they show different symbols, the winner is determined by these rules. **Rock beats scissors **Scissors beats paper **and paper covers rock The game is usually played until one person wins twice. What is the probability that Kim will win if he never shows rock and Jim never shows scissors? Express your answer as a common fraction. Julianthewiki *''How many positive 3-digit integers contain exactly one 8? *''What are the next three terms of the following pattern: 2, 5, 11, 17, 23, 31, ... TimBluesWin *What is the value of (1 - 1/2)(1- 1/3)(1- 1/4)(1-1/5)...(1- 1/100)? Express your answer as a common fraction. Candy Crusher Herobrine *How many numbers from 1-1000 have an odd number of POSITIVE divisors? Zombiebird4000 and Wildoneshelper *Since you guys are new, you will get the easiest one. A square with an area of 256 square units is reduced to a square with an area of 169 square units. How many inches shorter is the perimeter of the new square? Imamadmad You seem to be really good at math also, so I will give you a hard question. Do you recognize this question somewhere anyone? *What is the sum of all the prime AND COMPOSITE numbers from 1-1000, including 1 and 1000? Supermario3459 Here is an easy one, since you aren't really that active either! *If f(x)=100x-1, and g(x)=19x-18, and h(x)= 2g(x)+3f(x), what is the value of f(9/100)? Express your answer as a common fraction. Wikia Contributors and other contributors What is the first question that I asked Blueeighthnote on this blog post? Current Scoreboards Don't forget to answer my Checkpoint question! Good Luck! 1. Blueeighthnote: 1155 points +10 2. TimBluesWin: 540 points +10 3. Julianthewiki: 90 points +10 4. Imamadmad: 55 points 5. 69.235...:25 points 6. Supermario3459: 15 points 7. Wildoneshelper: 10 points 7. Zombiebird4000: 10 points +10 9. Candy Crusher Herobrine: zero points (Getting blocked in PNW results in getting your points deleted from the board. You can start answering again after your block is relieved) Mean: 211.11 (Average) Category:Blog posts